


~a song~

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: A chanbaek historical!au in which Chanyeol is a rather kinky prince and his father, the king, rescues Baekhyun from the streets to practically be his son's pet.





	~a song~

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt I was given a while back on tumblr  
> took me an eternity to write it (it was quite out of my comfort zone) and it was rather experimental, with the style, but also the time period  
> enjoy :)

“Get out of my way! Get out of my way!” a man dressed in a white garot [1] said, pushing aside the people gathered in the middle of the dusty road.

At that time of the day, when the sun was up the sky, scorching the tiled shroud of the town named Hanseong [2], all the slaves and commoners were gathered in the big market, creating a buzzing and wandering mass of people. A stranger that has never seen a town or even small village in Joseon, would have said that everything resembled a pit filled with a dirty mob. But for anyone else, accustomed to such an occurrence in the middle of the day, it appeared like another torrid mid-summer evening with everyone toiling outside their houses.

When Byun Baekhyun set foot on the decrepit footbridge of the only harbor in Hanseong, he looked up at the clouded sky that was announcing a long awaited rain, and smiled for the first time in 3 years. The land appeared richer and the weather warmer and sweeter, as the wind was gently blowing into the sails of the boat. He glanced back one more time, at the small river behind him that was reflecting with rippling joy, the clouds and sunrays. Glistening, his eyes were trying to take everything in, from the trees, to the withered grass and animals, and to the people wandering around.

“I-nom [3]!! Move out of the way!” someone shouted from behind him right when he was being pushed into the tall weeds on the side of the road.

As he turned around, he saw a glimpse of a bright blue durumagi [4] and the shape of a young man that briskly melted into the black suite of guards that was surrounding him.  

Byun Baekhyun watched as the escort disappeared from his sight, becoming one with the noisy crowd, and despite every drop of brutally, the happiness couldn’t even then be erased from his face.

When he finally stepped back onto the pathway, a thick hand grabbed his wrist in a harsh movement, obliging Byun Baekhyun to turn around as the thin skin of his arm was being pulled by the harshness of the grasp.

“Do you know what you just did?” the man asked, shaking him vigorously while the dust was beginning to stir at their feet.

He came face to face with a huge man with a goiter that was reaching his chest and in the moment, he could only shake his head in response.

“You’ve just blocked the Prince’s way. You are lucky he hasn’t punished you immediately. It is known that the youngest is the cruelest and enjoys torturing anyone who does him wrong.” the man said, in a whisper, looking around with his small, ferret like eyes.

But no one was paying attention to any of them, each and every one continuing with their duties for the day.

“I wasn’t aware.” Byun Baekhyun said, taking a step back, in an effort to make the other let go of his hand.

“You should. Here, everyone lives in fear. His Majesty’s is too weak to do anything about it. The Prince isn’t even the-“ the man looked once again around, placing a hand around his mouth and coming closer to Byun Baekhyun-“the heir to the throne.”

Byun Baekhyun tried once again to set himself free, but the man was not moving away, continuing to look at him with those small eyes.

“I should go.” he said, a thunder being audible into the distance.

“Don’t look into the prince’s eyes. It is said that he’s into witchcraft.” the man continued, whispering into Byun Baekhyun’s ear with his hoarse and old voice.

“I won’t. I have to go.” he said, snapping himself free from the grip and immediately starting to run in the opposite direction for a couple of seconds, while the man became smaller and smaller, swallowed by the hungry crowd.

A lightning cut the veil of clouds and soon after, a thunder broke the monotonous buzz, just as the rain started hitting the ground.

Byun Baekhyun extended his hand, laying his palm flat for a big drop to fall onto it. He smiled, looking up, at the sky above his country, above Joseon.

“Home. I’m finally home.” he said.

The sky turned a deep shade of grey as the wind stopped blowing. People were starting to hide inside their houses. Around him, the scenery was changing, tall trees being replaced by houses made out of clay and covered in reed. The outskirts of Hanseong were stretching in front of him, like some pale hands covered in warts, clawing at the earth.  

Byun Baekhyun remained on the muddy road, looking one last time at the river that had almost disappeared from his sight and at the veils of the boat which brought him back to his promised land. Even the rain drops seemed warmer and sweeter on the skin, now that he was protected by Joseon.

Joseon, untwining in front of him, houses, trees and somewhere further away, the Gyeongbokgung Palace [5], up on a barren hill.

“Home…” he said, extending his arms and closing his eyes, feeling the splash of rain on his thirsty face, the heaviness of the nature surrounding his body.

Another thunder followed a bright lightning, which transformed the lonely palace into a glowing ornament hanging on a loose thread. Byun Baekhyun laughed, clear and loud, making some people hiding underneath some awnings look at him with big, surprised eyes.

But the joy didn’t last long for him as the rain went away and the sky cleared out, revealing once again the scorching sun. His feet were beginning to hurt as he was mindlessly crossing the small streets without a purpose in his mind. And when he reached another small and colorful market, a hand grabbed him by his shoulder, turning him around with force.

“Byun Baekhyun?” the man asked, keeping a tight grip onto his arm.

He only nodded in response, the entire happening from the harbor dawning back on him, almost expecting the same man with a goiter to whisper something into his ear. Only that this time, in front of him were standing two guards, clothed in sober garments and with rigid expressions plastered on their faces.

“His Majesty ordered us to escort you to the Royal Palace.” the tallest of them said in a serious tone. “Follow us or else…” he turned around and strode forward, through the crowd.

The shorter guard remained by Byun Baekhyun’s side, measuring him from time to time, as if he were an exhibit in the big market. Finally, he made a shy step, followed by one another and another, until he was walking through the empty street, followed at a distance by the second man. In front of him, the first one was waiting at a turn, his back leaning on the filthy surface of a small, crumbling house.

When his eyes met Byun Baekhyun’s, he started walking again, slower as it seemed, as the other could follow him leisurely.

The long journey to the Palace on the hill top was rather uneventful and tiring for the man, as they kept the same rapid pace for the entirety of the time and not even once did they make another stop. Right when the sun was hiding behind the thick foliage of the trees scattered throughout the gardens surrounding the construction, the three men arrived.

As they reached the entry gates, the two guides only offered a rushed salute to the 2 guards sitting on the ground and as before, they continued their walk towards the palace.

From what Byun Baekhyun could see, they didn’t get in through the main gate that was part of the protection wall, but through a side one, small and almost hidden by vegetation, as if they were afraid to be discovered. There were no buildings around, only trees and thick, green grass, so much different from the one you could see in Hanseong: yellow and parched.

But as they kept walking, the scenery was beginning to change, because on their right, a small lake appeared, with a red bridge over it and in front of them, a building was rising from the greenery. They stopped right in front of it where already waiting was a eunuch.

The guards made a small bow and without any other word, they left Byun Baekhyun with the stranger.

“His Majesty is waiting for you.” the man said, turning around and climbing up the steps towards the entrance door.

Byun Baekhyun followed him mechanically, incapable of registering any of the details of the building or even the wrinkled face of the eunuch.

The green doors opened and he stepped into the lighted room with white walls and simple, deep brown, furniture. In the middle of the space, a man with a sparse, grey beard was sitting on some brightly ornamented pillows. The paleness of his face was emphasized by the sangbok [6] he was wearing, a big golden dragon embroidery decorating the garment.

Flustered, but even more surprised, Byun Baekhyun fell to his knees, pressing his forehead onto the floor, not daring even once to look into the other’s eyes.

“Your Majesty…I’m your humble servant-“

“Keep your mouth shut, young man. I didn’t bring you here to praise my greatness, kindness and wisdom. My counselors and ministers accomplish that each and every day when they see my face.” the man said, and smiled, but Byun Baekhyun couldn’t see that, as his gaze was still glued to the ground.

“Yes, your Majesty…”

“I’m a direct person, so I’ll tell you straight ahead the reason for practically dragging you here. I suppose that the guards didn’t tell you a single word.” the king said and Byun Baekhyun vigorously shook his head. “I wanted to see you since it came to my knowledge that for 3 years you have lived in The Empire of the Great Ming [7], and only now you came back to Joseon.”

“But how-“

“This is why I am the king. I am supposed to know everything about my people and it doesn’t matter how I found out about your journey. What it matters it is what you’ve learnt from it and how you got there in the first place.” the man said.

Byun Baekhyun looked up at the man before him for the first time, noticing the kind brown eyes and indulgent smile that was being offered to him. Rather rashly, he cleared his throat and looked back at the floor before him.

“I am afraid I have nothing of any value to tell Your Majesty.” Byun Baekhyun said, doing another short bow. “All those 3 years, my only dream was to come back to Joseon by any means. All those 3 years I only felt misery and sadness thinking that I couldn’t take part to my father’s funeral. And even if I had anything worthy to say, I wouldn’t be able to tell to your royal highness in an appropriate manner.”

The King furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his beard with bony fingers, letting the silence take control over the room for some time.

“Is that to be true? So you haven’t seen or heard or talked about anything in The Empire of the Great Ming? Your eyes, your mouth and ears have all been sealed, and only opened back when you put your foot on the land of Joseon?” the man asked, raising one bushy, white eyebrow.

His wrinkles became even more prominent, his face betraying the old age and tiredness hidden behind his golden mask.

“Your Majesty…” Byun Baekhyun quickly said, looking up and then straight down at the floor in front of him-“a person like me cannot tell your royal highness anything of great value since my mind is-“

“Leave all of that foolery for all of my ministers and counselors.” the king said and laughed, roughly patting the other on the shoulder. “Tell me everything, as dumb and foolish as it may sound. Not many people from Joseon have the courage to live for 3 years where our hidden enemies are.”

Byun Baekhyun glanced once more at the great man in front of him, with the sangbok too large for his thin frame and finally, his mouth unsealed and the words came out, in the beginning with difficulty, but as the minutes passed, they regained their fluidity.

And so, after clearing his throat, he told the king that on the fifth day of May he had received news that his father had passed away and he had had to take a ship from Jeju, where he had been living for only 5 years, and go back to Joseon for the funerals. But, for some unknown reason to him, the ship had never reached the shores of Joseon, and after a week of storms and strong winds, they had landed in The Empire of the Great Ming. The ship had been too damaged to try the journey back to Hanseong; as Byun Baekhyun only had a pitiful sum of money with him, he couldn’t even think about taking another ship back home. For 3 years, the road and faith had guided him through that unknown land, working and doing what he could to earn the money to finally go back to Joseon.

When he finished everything to say, outside it was already down, thick storm clouds hovering over the palace and the gardens surrounding it. Byun Baekhyun’s knees were beginning to ache, as the colorful pillow beneath them was not serving as any comfort to his body.

The king was looking at him with an indulgent smile, his bony fingers tapping at regular intervals the small desk in front of him.

“I will offer you a room, new clothes and food to be my youngest son’s counselor.” the old man said.

“Your-your Majesty…” Byun Baekhyun rashly looked up at the other, who wholeheartedly laughed, seeing the big eyes and open mouthed expression of the one in front of him.

“Only if you want to do so.”

“Of course I want to.” he said, and only after the words dissipated through the room, did he remember the strange conversation he had had with the man in the harbor.

But everything was said and the offer accepted, and so, a couple of minutes later, the doors opened and the same eunuch appeared, leading him to a different, more secluded part of the royal palace.

The room he was given was rather small, but after so much time of only sleeping on dirty streets or crammed spaces, which almost hadn’t resembled houses, Byun Baekhyun felt at once that his life was taking a turn for the better. All his misfortune that he had lived through had finally pushed the wheel from the muddy waters. He was back in the clean air.

But as much as he tried for the remaining of the day not to think about the happening in the harbor, he couldn’t stop the unsettling thoughts from creeping into his mind, because doubt was beginning to appear. As the night was finally settling into place, his fears were doing the same in his being, the image of the bright blue robe constantly appearing and disappearing, even more vibrant than the image of the king he had spent so many hours in his presence.

When morning came, Byun Baekhyun had barely managed to rest, shifting into his restless sleep and mechanically seeing the same robe and hushed words of the man.

His new clothes were laying right next to him, a simple, pale green garment and a pair of shoes.

Slowly, the morning faded into noon and when he least expected to be called to the Prince’s palace, the same eunuch came to lead his way, without addressing him any word. They passed by the Royal Palace, where the king had invited him a day before, entered a couple of smaller gardens, filled with trees he had never seen before and small lakes with red bridges over them and finally, they arrived in front of a smaller Palace, but nonetheless, beautifully decorated. It seemed to be a part of the nature surrounding it, molding with the tall vegetation and colorful flowers all around it.

There were only two guards in front of it, otherwise, everything was quiet and still. As the eunuch stopped, Byun Baekhyun looked up at him, with questions covering his features.

“His Majesty is waiting for you.” he said and left without any other word.

Byun Baekhyun climbed up the stairs, analyzing the place and the two men who seemed that they didn’t even notice his presence. With shaking fingers, he pushed the elegant wooden doors aside and entered the simple hallway that lead to the Prince’s room. He opened the second pair of doors and finally stepped inside the main hall.

The first thing that stroke him was the brightness and simplicity of the place, the few cherry wood furniture pieces that gave the space a sober appearance.

Only after looking around, did he notice the man standing behind the same desk as the King’s, watching him behind thick lashes. This time, his clothes were a paler blue color and his hair was tied up in a bun on top of his head.

“Your Majesty…” Byun Baekhyun said, bowing in front of the other.

“Leave.” the Prince said.

Byun Baekhyun raised his head and in the haste of his actions, he fell down, on his bottom. Rather quickly, he shifted on his knees, coughing as the embarrassment was starting to be felt into his face.

“I ordered you to leave.” the one in front of him said.

“His Majesty ordered me to-“

“I don’t care what my father ordered you to do. You should only care about what I tell you to do. And I want you to leave.” he said, raising an eyebrow and opening the book in front of him.

“But his Majesty-“

“Didn’t I make myself clear?!” the Prince yelled, hitting the book with his fist.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Byun Baekhyun said and left the room in a rush, not even once looking back, as he would have seen the amused look on the other’s face.

Three days had passed since the incident in the Prince’s palace and he hadn’t been requested to go and see him, as he would have expected. All the days he had spent inside his room, with some occasional walks through the gardens surrounding it.

On the fourth day, the same eunuch came and at the silent order, Byun Baekhyun followed him on the same path towards the Prince’s Royal Palace.

He quietly entered the rooms and bowed before the man, but as the previous time, he was ordered to leave with a quick wave of the hand.

For 2 months, Byun Baekhyun had been walking towards the Palace, accompanied by the eunuch, only to be sent away by the Prince without even a word.

His days were shifting into a routine, filled by long walks through the gardens that had come to know by heart, rare visits to the library where people as him were allowed to go and the strange meetings with the Prince.

As much as he would have wanted to return to his simple life on the Jeju Island, he didn’t have the courage to ask it from his King, too aware that he wasn’t doing his required duty.

And as the days kept passing, he was becoming unable to hide his sadness and disappointment, which were growing even stronger when he was seeing the Prince. Those days were the gloomiest for him, as not even the walk towards the Palace was giving him any relief.

One rainy evening, Byun Baekhyun entered the room with water dripping off his clothes, gathering onto the dry and warm floor. He bowed and in the moment he raised his head to look at the Prince, a lightning illuminated the room and both of their faces.

It kept being quiet for some long minutes, until the Prince spoke first:

“I don’t know who is more foolish: you or my father?”

“I don’t-“

“For almost 3 months you keep coming to my rooms and I keep telling you to leave.” the man laughed, but it was cold and insincere. “Today I’m bored. Amuse me.”

“I’m afraid I can’t-“

“I said: Amuse me!” the Prince raised his voice. “Or didn’t you hear me?”

Byun Baekhyun looked down and bowed, for the first time in 3 months the words of the man in the harbor were coming back to his mind.

“A couple of years ago-“

“Why aren’t you amusing me?” the Prince asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I was sent her to be your counselor, your Majesty.” Byun Baekhyun said.

“My counselor?!” the man laughed. “Council me, then.” he said.

But Byun Baekhyun only looked down as a response and as the other times he had come to the Royal Palace, without even needing another word, he left the room, with a feeling of heaviness in his chest.

After three more days, the same eunuch came to his room and led his way to the Palace he had grown so accustomed with.  

When he opened the doors to the room, outside was darker than usual and a lonely candle was lighting the interior, casting heavy shadows over the furniture, over the man’s features, deepening them. They were giving him an air of solemnity and maturity he had never seen before in him.

“I have thought about…a purpose for you.” the Prince said and smiled, short and sly. “It might even fit you very well. And now…when I think more profoundly about everything, it might even be what my father intended for you and for me.”

Byun Baekhyun looked at him with big eyes and fidgety hands, for some inexplicable reason being incapable of suppressing the newfound fear.

“Come closer.” the man said, patting the spot next to him.

Byun Baekhyun did as he was told, covering the distance between them with slow movements, until he was almost standing next to the other.

“Now…” the Prince said, laying a hand on his thigh, which made him flinch in response. “Sh-sh-sh…don’t be afraid.” he said, placing it over once again and gently massaging the skin beneath the thin material. “You can even call me Chanyeol.”

Byun Baekhyun looked into the other’s eyes, at the strange glint in them, and burning through his clothes he could feel Chanyeol’s flesh digging its way to his.

“You will like this very much.” he said, the fingers travelling even higher, until they were underneath the dapho [8] he was wearing. “I don’t even know your name.” the man laughed, pushing the material higher up his torso.

Byun Baekhyun flinched and crawled further away from the other, suddenly feeling nauseous and scared, like a mouse caught in a trap without any chance of escape. The walls were coming closer together, suffocating him as the door seemed so far away and the person in front of him was mockingly smiling at him.

“Don’t be shy…” Chanyeol said and lightly touched his hand. “If you collaborate, nothing remotely bad will happen to you. But everything depends on the way you will act.” he continued, tracing patterns onto his palm.

The room was becoming darker and darker, as the only source of light was the candle on top of the desk.

Chanyeol came closer to him, until their knees were touching and their faces were at the same level, and with surprising tenderness, he cupped his face with the free hand.

“You are…very beautiful.” he said, tracing with one finger the contours of his face. “Beautiful and scared. Tell me your name.”

“Baekhyun.” he said, gulping down, feeling like a statue, his body betraying him as he couldn’t move any limb or say anything more than he was asked to.

Chanyeol’s face was inching closer and closer to his, tilting slightly and eyes closing as Baekhyun held his breath, awaiting for anything and everything to happen. And when he felt those lips onto his, the hand on his thigh rubbed slow circles until it tingled, he shuddered.

The kiss was slow and languid, soft touch of skin on skin and even though Baekhyun knew he was being used, he couldn’t feel that way.

“That’s it…” Chanyeol laughed.

He reached forward and kissed him back, sinking into the warmth of another body, pliant underneath his hands as the light was quickly disappearing, leaving them standing in the almost dark, their hushed breathing and ruffle of clothes thrown on the floor and onto the desk.

Skin slick with sweat, and the shy touch of fingers and lips and the bodies melting into one another, even though he knew that it had to feel wrong, that he had to feel more than pleasure.

Disgust.

When dusk came, dusty and lonely, the place right next to him was warm and when he turned around, a sliver of milky skin was peaking through the silk sheets. He lifted himself on an elbow and looked down at the serene features of the Prince, at how his full lips were offering a small pout and at the way his breathing was so slow with regular rises of the chest.

Baekhyun felt contrived, ashamed of how easily he had given up, without any resistance from his part and of how he could feel anything more than hatred for the man next to him. But he not only felt pity, but a sense of belonging, after too many years of feeling like an outcast.

Chanyeol shifted in his sleep and slowly, he opened his eyes, staring straight into Baekhyun’s. A smile blossomed onto his lips and with a quick movement, he placed the palm of his hand on the other’s nape, bringing him down into a kiss.

“Leave.” he said after a pause, standing up and walking to his desk.

Baekhyun looked at his back and tried not to think about the indifference with which he delivered the order he had come to know too well. But nonetheless, he did as he was told, rashly putting the clothes back on his body, leaving the room without even looking back.

Only when he stepped into the clean air, did he wonder whether or not the guards or maybe even the eunuch questioned his too long stay at the Palace. But the two men standing in the doorframe didn’t even give him a second glance as he continued his walk through the tall vegetation on either sides of the path.

The day and rest of the week had passed in a slow rhythm, as the eunuch hadn’t come to his room after three days. Even though a hidden shame and regret were beginning to appear deeper inside his soul, Baekhyun still couldn’t suppress the worries that were hunting him. In the past months he had spent at the Royal Court, every three days he had been seeing the Prince as a well-established routine. But in the day he was supposed to visit him, he had waited almost only in the doorframe for the eunuch to come, but not even at dawn did he see any sign of him.

It was quiet, even though people were rushing from one place to another, concern engraved onto their faces and words whispered in the shadows.

And so, the days kept passing without any signs from either the Prince or the King, his life being spent in the enclosure of the room and in the gardens. He didn’t dare to talk to anybody in the palace, watching everyone with suspicious eyes, as he felt that all the ones around him had found out about his secret.

But when he least expected any sign or apparition from the other, reaching dawn, the door to his small room opened and to his surprise, in the doorframe there was no one other than the Prince.

“Don’t stand up for me.” the man said and closed the door behind him.

“Your Majesty.” Baekhyun said, bowing but immediately being stopped.

“You truly are a bigger idiot than I have expected.” he said and laughed. “As you might or…might not know, such behavior as ours it is not allowed at the Court. Or anywhere.” Chanyeol continued, smiling dryly.

“I don’t-“

“Which means that you should take all of your meager belongings and leave. My…little escapade from a few weeks ago didn’t go unnoticed. And it was not because you are such-it doesn’t even matter even, but if you want to have that stupid head of yours still on that neck, you should probably leave.” the Prince said, looking around the room, but not at Baekhyun.

“And if I leave, won’t you still be in danger?” he asked, feeling rather small and exactly the way he had been described by the other.

“I suppose not. But your presence here is not…a good sign. Fortunately, I am not the Crown Prince but, as you probably don’t even know, my father is utterly against anything remotely carnal.” Chanyeol smiled, bursting into laughter. “What are you waiting for, a farewell embrace? A kiss?” he raised one eyebrow, surging forward until he was a couple of inches away from the other. “Is that what you desire?”

“Your Majesty…” Baekhyun tried to say, but his words were cut off by the same pair of soft lips which melted with his, until he remained breathless.

“Now pack. I’ll watch you do it…” Chanyeol said and patted the other’s leg. “Don’t let your time run up.”

Baekhyun stood up with slow movements and as if he was caught in a spider web, he started gathering all his belongings scattered across the place in a dusty brown cloth.

“Leave. The guardians at the gate will let you pass through. They don’t care about the men leaving but only about the women.” the Prince laughed once again, turning his back to Baekhyun.

The door opened with a screech, Baekhyun looking for one more time at the man he didn’t know but supposed he did better than most people at the Court. The lonely candle was flickering in its corner and when the door closed behind him, the candle died with it.

Chanyeol was left all alone in the darkness, all alone in the empty room, counting the seconds until Baekhyun would step out of the gate, into the street and the guards would stop him, finding the small vial hidden among his belongings.

Chanyeol kept counting the seconds, until he was sure Baekhyun was already caught, brought to the Commander’s Office.

The seconds kept ticking and for the first time since he had returned to Joseon, Baekhyun regretted his decision.

Chanyeol’s fingers clawed around the edge of the small desk, mindlessly biting his lip and hoping that someone else would die instead of him.

 

* * *

 

_Explanations:_

_[1] – garot or galjungi is a variety of hanbok, Korean traditional clothing, which has been worn by locals of Jeju Island in Korea as a working clothes and everyday dress_

_[2] – the name for the capital de facto of Korea during the Joseon period (1392-1897)_

_[3] – rude way of addressing a peasant, slave_

_[4] – durumagi is a variety of po, or overcoat in hanbok, the Korean traditional garment. It is usually the topmost layer of clothing that is worn over jeogori (jacket) and baji (pants)_

_[5] – was the main royal palace of the Joseon dynasty_

_[6] – generic term for ceremonial costume with round collars worn by the king_

_[7] – between 1368–1644, China was known by this name, since the ruling dynasty was the Ming dynasty_

_[8] – some sort of shirt with longer sleeves and baggier_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are well loved! <3


End file.
